


Childish

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Gen, essentially me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: "I've never seen a grown man act so childish! You should be ashamed!"A look into the mind of Dan Hibiki.





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> haha i love to project  
> i dont own dan at all

It's 6 P.M.

Dan is paranoid; his new friend, HipbaDaSicalaster8, has not responded to him in 20 minutes. 

"He could be using the can," he says to himself, trying to assuage himself from these feelings of dread and anxiety, but these thoughts keep on creeping up on his head.

"What if he abandoned me?"

Sure, he'd only been mutuals with Hipba for about 5 days, but he KNEW, KNEW this time HE would be the one to be friends with him FOREVER and not leave him. Not Sakura, who probably talks about him behind his back to Jimmy when he's not looking. Not Jimmy, even, who barely visits him anymore because he's so worthless. So it's just Hipba, HWA_Epic, and Abel (who's so normal that he'd probably only give that whole fake shit of, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll be your friend!" BS that people gave to him up until college where people just outright said how much a freak you were). 

He switches the tabs between Netter and Weblr, where he has a semi-popular blog on there.

But one person unfollowed.

"oh god if sakura finally unfollowed me im gonna kill myselfffffff" he thought, as he typed her username "ro9man" into the bar that checks if someone is following you or not.

[This person is still following you], the message displayed.

Suicide - postponed.  
Mental state - cured.  
Emotions - still raw.

But Hipba still wasn't responding. Fear. Fear. Fear.

"where are you" he typed into the Netter messenger, stifling the urge to spam "don't leave me don't leave me don't leave me" and thus freaking another potential friend out.

"Holy shit SaiKyo it's 3:00 am"

He finally responded, phew.

"Sorry I thought u were mad at me"

"Nah we chill" 

Another sigh of relief. One more of that and he would've bawled his eyes out like he does every other night.

One of his online friends, effiepurpknight, said something to him once. 

"You are so childish for a grown man!"

He ended up reacting impulsively and deactivating his twitter for a day. But he can't help but think...was she right?

Adults don't freak out when their friends aren't online. Adults don't have those severe inferiority complexes that he has on his own. Adults certainly don't see everyone as either a best friend or an evil Satan thing. 

"God, I am one of the most childish adults I've ever met."


End file.
